


Tiny Little Chocoboo

by Writer_in_the_moss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Ignis, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, daddy!Galdio, daddy!Noct, little!Prompto, paci, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_in_the_moss/pseuds/Writer_in_the_moss
Summary: Prompto hides his regression from his three boyfriends out of fear they will leave. But once they find out they just want to support him.I made this as a warm-up fic for the actual fic I'm writing. I just really like the idea that Prom would regress cuz the boy be stressed. If you think age regression is weird just don't read it. This is pure fluff and will have zero smut cuz you shouldn't sexual regression ok bye<3.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. when the stress is to much.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

It had been a long day for the whole group, going out on hunts just to scrape by and continuing to run into MT’s. The stress was rolling off of the four, as the regalia sped to the nearest haven. Porompto sat there quietly staring off into space unlike his normal self, who would be bouncing around and snapping photos. But he just sat there his mind wandering off to somewhere else, he could feel regression coming upon him after the last hunt they did that day. He had tried and so far been succeeding at hiding his regression from his three boyfriends as they were on this road trip. Prompto wouldn't say he was ashamed of the coping mechanism that brought him so much comfort. But he would never want them to find out in fear they would leave. 

“Where is your mind my dove, you aren't acting like your usual self,” Ignis announced placing his hand on the blonde's knee. Ignis could never know how much small pet names like that pushed Prompto into little space, and exclusively now it wasn't helping. 

“Ya sunshine. Where’s my little Chocobo's head at.” Gladio whispered concerned, both men's words made Prompto’s tongue feel like butter as warmth flooded him. 

“Just a stressed big guy, no need to worry. A good night's sleep and some of Iggy's food will help a lot.” Prompto answered slumping back into his seat. The conversation was left mute with that and the car ride went on. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night had drawn to a close as his three lovers drifted off to sleep. It was the perfect time for Prompto to let go and regress. He went to his bag grabbing a small Chocobo stuffed animal and a yellow pacifier. He jumped out of the tent rekindling the fire and sitting in one of their fold-out chairs. Snuggling up to the stuffed animal, who he had dubbed the name Mr.bo, and let out a small coo. It was nice to let go and feel small, going to the small backpack he kept he pulled out a coloring book with crayons. A soft hum escaping his lips and he sprawled out on the cold ground to color a picture. 

“Dove?” a soft yet harsh voice whispered out. It was Ignis, sleep still filled his voice and eyes as he looked at the sharpshooter sprawled on the ground. 

“Iggy, it's not what it looks like,” Prompto whispered out trying no to be loud and wake the others. Ignis swiftly moved to be in front of Prompto, placing his long fingers on the small boy's head, shifting the locks slowly. 

“Is someone small?” Iggy asked, his voice going higher as he asked somewhat of a baby talk. All Prompto could do was nod as he bit down on the paci. Iggy let out a small laugh as he picked up the smaller boy, nuzzling his face into the littles neck. 

“I had found your paci collection a week before we left. I was waiting for you to tell us when we all officially started dating but you didn't. I’m glad I caught you though dove, I was trying to help you slip in the car if you couldn't tell.” Ignis started snaking his arms around his baby's waist holding him tightly. 

“Have you told de others?” Prompto now fully regressed asked. When he was little his lisp always came back in full swing and it was the only time he didn't mind. Ignis shook his head and kissed the forehead of his blonde lover.

“That is for you to do my dove. Now enough of this serious chat, you're small so let papa take care of you.” Ignis announced placing Prompto down, as he went over to his kit. Prompto had squealed at Ignis calling himself Papa, which caused a small blush to brush against the advisor's cheeks. It wasn't well known but he loved to take care of others actually has three boyfriends. And seeing the youngest one this way caused his heart to swoon. 

Waddling over Prompto popped the paci out of his mouth and clung to the taller man. “Whatcha making papa?” Prompto asked his violet eyes gazing back up at his caregiver. 

“Some Hot Chocolate for you my dove,” Ignis announced as he got the milk into the kettle. “Would you like some marshmallows too?” He asked petting the blonde, Prompto nodded vigorously and giggled, escaping him. “Alright love, go sit down and color something for papa while I make this for you, then it will be bedtime yes,” Ignis suggested as he went back to making the warm drink. He watched as the blonde lays back on the cold rock and started to color. It warmed Ignis's heart to see his lover so calm and carefree. Not to say Prompto usually wasn't calm and carefree, but this was different. This was Prompto fully trust Ignis no walls at all, and he felt grateful to know this secret of his. 

“Coco’s ready baby.” the brunette announced placing it in front of the blonde. “What did you color love?” Ignis asked as he sat next to the little. Pure excitement-filled Prompto’s eyes as he showed the coloring book, again spitting out his paci. 

“Moogle!” he softly shouts out, his voice full of pure excitement. “Shush my dove it is too late to get you riled up. Finish your drink and then we can go to sleep with the others.” Ignis started petting the other's hair. 

“No,” Prompto said, his voice going bratty. 

“Why no dove?” Ignis asked, staying calm with his small lover. 

“Den I have to be big, I don't wanna be big,” he announced crossing his arms. 

“Would you like to be small again tomorrow? I promise I can make that happen but you need sleep now.” Ignis stated picking up the little’s mess. Prompto chugged the rest of the hot drink and then curled into Iggy’s. The advisor picked up the little and could feel the small gunslinger drifting into the lull of sleep as they reentered the tent. Laying a tiered small Prompto down and having him curl into his side he felt at peace.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning had broken as Prompto felt his body wake. Last night's events hit him like a train as he remembered his regressed state with one of his older lovers. A small smile was painted on his face as he finally noticed another slim body clinging to him. 

“Noctis, babe you need to get up,” Prompto states shaking the prince softly. 

“Mm no I want to cuddle with my puppy.” A sleepy Noctis groans out as his grip strengthens around Prompto’s waist. Noct had never been one for pet names. Or at the very least never with Prom. It caused him to blush, he loved that nickname coming from his lover. 

“Come on Noct, Iggy is making pancakes,” Gladio shouted from outside the tent. Hearing that got the sleepy prince to start to sture. Prompto gave a soft kiss to the tired prince before slipping out of his grip. 

Outside Gladio had just gotten back from his morning run that Prompto would have joined if he wasn't trapped by the prince. 

“Morning Chocobo, did you and Igs have fun last night?” Gladio asked, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s temple. Prompto and Ingis' gaze met in panic as Iggy shook his head. 

“Ya sorry, I couldn’t sleep so he helped me calm down a bit. Did we wake you?” Prompto asked, looking at his buff boyfriend. 

“Nah, though I wish you did wake me to join the fun.” He states going over to the fire. Both Ignis and Prompto looked at each other again both confused. 

“What do you mean big guy?” Prompto asked as he sat next to the shield. 

“Well, you were fucking right?” Gladio started taking a sip of his morning coffee. Prompto sat there in shock, he knew his boyfriend had a dirty mind but was that really all he thought about? 

“For a matter of fact Gladiolus, we cuddled and looked at the stars,” Ignis said as he went back to making breakfast, Ignis wasn't lying with his statement and Prompto finally started to breathe with ease no longer afraid that Gladio knew of his secret hobby. 

The conversation ended when the raven-haired beauty exited the tent, his eyes still heavily lidded as he sat down to pick up Prompto and hold him idly.


	2. Dont leave me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey sorry, left my phone in my b-” Gladio says before his eyes lays on the regressed Prompto. Prom’s eyes widen as he lets the pacifier fall from his mouth. 
> 
> “Dove, calm down your safe I promise,” Ignis says, rushing to Prompto’s side, but he is too late.   
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> little angst that ends with a little fluff. Gladio will soon learn how to help with Prompto's regresstion and I cant wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant wait for you to read this. It's not my best piece of writing but as I said this for warm-up, and I just thought people would enjoy it. Anyway please read and comment what you think.

After packing up camp they were back on the road, sleep still calling Prompto, he curled himself up in the front seat and set for a nice nap. Ignis had known about his regression for three months now, and every night he encouraged the blonde regressor to tell the other two. But Prompto couldn't bring himself to do so, they would think it was weird and leave, and they would take Ignis with them. No, he was fine with just Ignis knowing. 

Once his eyes opened again he felt his body being picked up and carried off somewhere. He soon realized he was in the arms of his largest and strongest boyfriend Gladio. He snuggled in a bit more, feeling comforted by the smell of Gladio’s cologne. It was warm and safe and he wasn't about to fully wake up and be put down. He heard a small conversation be exchanged between Ignis and a hotel clerk as they secured a room. He softly nuzzled Gladio as the group made their way to the room. 

“Come on Chocobo wake up,” Gladio said softly, getting the blonde to open his eyes fully. 

“No!” Prompto protested his voice high and whiny. Ignis gave a look to the tiered boy knowing exactly what headspace he was in. 

“Don't act like a brat Prompto you need to wake u-” Gladio went to argue, his voice growing louder before Ignis cut in. 

“Give him to me, you two go enjoy the city. Have a date night.” Ignis took the small blonde in his arms as the other two left. “My dove, did you wake up small?” The caregiver asked as the regressor wrapped his legs around him. All Prompto could do was nod in response as he buried his head in the crock of Ignis’s head. The brunette set down his small blonde on the bed as he went to their bags grabbing Prompto his little gear. 

“How old do you feel my dove?” Ingis asked, petting the blonde hair as he placed the cute paci in his mouth. Prompto lifted up four fingers as his smile widened. It soon faded as he remembered the occurrences that had happened pryer. His eyes filled with tears as he clung to his caregiver. 

“Papa, he raised his voice at me. Did I do somding wrong?” His voice cracking and muffled as he was being calmed by his papa. 

“No my love. He had no idea you were small.” Iggy cooed, giving Mr.bo to the small boy. He felt both himself and the boy calm as the regressor went back to a happy state. Prompto giggled as he played with his stuffie, his hums and coos being muffled by the paci, causing Ignis to smile. Until the hotel door creaked open and there stood Gladiolus. 

“Hey sorry, left my phone in my b-” Gladio says before his eyes lays on the regressed Prompto. Prom’s eyes widen as he lets the pacifier fall from his mouth. 

“Dove, calm down your safe I promise,” Ignis says, rushing to Prompto’s side, but he is too late. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto shouts running to the bathroom, tears streaming down his face. Ignis’s heartbreaking to see his love hurt; he turned to the larger shield. He wished to be mad to yell and scream on his littles behalf, but he couldn't, Gladio had done nothing wrong. 

“I’m sure you have questions, and I and Prompto will answer them. I first have to calm him though.” Ignis states coldly and heads to the bathroom. Softly knocking on the wood he jiggled the nob and let himself in. There on the cold tile laid Prompto curled up in a teary mess, another piece of Ignis’s heartbroken to see him like this. The lovable goofball he loved hidden behind the pain.

“My dove, there is no reason to be scared please calm down.” Ignis had on his perfect calming caregiver voice trying to soothe Prompto. 

“I’m no longer small Iggy so you can cut the act,” Prompto mumbled out obviously forcing himself out of regression. 

“This is no act my love I am just wanting you to come with me and talk to Gladio.” Ignis says extending his hand to the blonde. Begrudgingly Prompto took the hand and they entered the bedroom. 

“Um hey,” Gladio said avoiding eye contact with Prompto. All he gave in return was a small wave as he sat on the opposite bed. They both stared at the floor for what felt like an eternity. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll start this. Gladio, what you happen to walk in on was Prompto age regressing. He had been doing it for many years to help cope with his trauma. The act he was performing causes him to go into the headspace of a child, he enjoys things children would do such as coloring books, stuffed animals, and pacifiers. I have been his caregiver for three months. After one night I found him regressed though I was aware of it before that.” Ignis sounded so regal and orderly, almost as if he were in a meeting talking analytics, 

“Prompto woke up regressed after the car trip, when you carried him in and tried to wake him up, his outburst was due to the regression. This is nothing perves, a thought I fear you are thinking, it is purely to help Prompto feel better.” Ignis now sat next to the blonde rubbing small circles in this back, which seemed to be coaxing him back to regression. 

“Oh ok. Um, it's not weird Prom, I understand it. I just- I’m sorry I scared you.” Gladio stubbled over his words as he was visibly still taking in all the facts Ignis had spewed at him. With that Prompto broke back into hysterical tears. 

“Please don't leave me, please don't take away Iggy and Noct. Please I’ll stop doing it just please don't leave me.” His words were broken up between sobs as he yelled out his pleads. Ignis went to comfort him but was stopped as Gladio scooped him up and nuzzled him to his chest.   
“Prompto I would never leave you, your one of my soulmates. I would be incomplete without you, you’ve gone through so much pain in your life and I will not add to that. I love you, if this is what helps you then that's ok. I want to be apart of it too.” Gladio whispered to the crying lover. 

“I think I will join Noct, you two talk and enjoy each other.” and with that Ignis snaked himself out of the room and they were alone. For a few minutes, they just held each other, as if either one of them would disappear if one let go. Once they allowed enough space to make eye contact Gladios eyes were warm and loving. 

“Prompto, if you want to regress right now can I help?” Gladio asked as he petted the blonde hair. Prompto did want to regress, he really did but the thought scared him. 

“Come on little one let get you tucked into bed and you can go back to napping,” Gladio announced as he scooped the young gunslinger in his arms. He was warm and soft and cuddly as he nestled into bed. Gladio plopped the paci that had been discarded in the uproar of emotions back into his little mouth and let him snuggle with his stuffed animal. As Prompto fell back into a calming lull of sleep Gladio climbed in bed with him. 

“I love you, little Chocobo.” He whispered before letting himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't have a update schedule like my other fic. this is for my fun and to help me get into a writing groove. All hate comments will be deleted.


End file.
